


Nothing But Darkness

by jayasgoggles



Category: Spider-Man (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Gen, Heavy Angst, I can't believe I was paid to kill my own son, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Otto and Keemia are just mentioned, Sad Ending, commission, post-superior arc, there are also a few talking npcs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 10:47:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18150866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayasgoggles/pseuds/jayasgoggles
Summary: Peter finally gets his body back after Ock's month-long takeover and he has a lot to figure out. Meanwhile, Venom awakens and continues on his path of revenge.





	Nothing But Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever fic commission!!
> 
> I hope I did the prompt justice! I really enjoyed writing it!

Nothing but darkness and the occasional flicker of a blue glitchy glow. Memories playing back like laggy youtube videos. The desperate choking feeling of being all alone, stranded with no sign of help. The sole desire to just be in familiar arms again.

 

He knew the digital realm all too well, having spent nearly a month there.

 

But how did he end up there again? Like an ice cold flood hitting him suddenly, the panic set in.

 

Not again.

 

_ Never _ again.

 

He had to get out but he couldn't seem to remember how to do so. He almost felt as if he was scratching at invisible walls like a tiny mouse in a big glass cage. He screamed, a desperate wail for help that no one could hear.

 

-

 

_ BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! _

 

-

 

His eyes shot open to the sound of the alarm. He jolted upright, gasping and grabbing at his chest. He was still in his body, it was just a dream. An unnervingly massive sigh of relief escaped his lips, he was safe. Upon looking over at the date on his alarm clock, he beamed. It's the 24th, Harry was coming home from Europe that night.

 

Still, it's going to be his first day back at school in his own body, and he winced at the thoughts of what Ock may have ruined for him. There was only one way to find out.

 

\- - -

 

Walking into the school was one of the most nerve wracking moments he had experienced in a long time. He felt as if every eye in the building was on him and they seemed to glow like the radioactivity in his blood. They followed him, blazing with rage. Panic swarmed his chest.

 

_ What did that goddamn octopus do? _

 

Walking into the shared lab area, he was met by ice cold stares from those he once called his friends. Anya’s glance was angrier than usual, it wasn’t playful frustration anymore. It was rage. Gwen wouldn’t even look at him, he could tell by her betrayed expression that she had already tried to forgive him, and he was out of second chances. Even Miles, who had become his closest friend since he started dating Harry, felt continents away while simply across the room.

 

“H-hey guys.”

 

“What do you want, Parker?” Miles said with clear contempt.

 

“I need to talk to you, Miles.”

 

“No.”

 

“Please, Miles, it’s important! I know I haven’t been... myself... the past few weeks, but just give me a chance!”

 

“You ran out of those a while ago.”

 

“Miles, please! I can explain if you would just lis-”

 

“No!” He shouted, nearly in Peter’s face. “I’m tired of your excuses! You ruined our good name as heroes!”

 

Peter swallowed hard. “Wh-what did I do?”

 

“Don’t act like you don’t know!”

 

“I don’t! And if you’d let me talk to you  _ in private _ I’ll explain why!”

 

“Fine.” He said, begrudgingly and followed Peter to his lab.

 

\- - -

 

Upon entering the lab Peter nearly broke down. His work from before were replaced with experimental metal arms and various other diabolical projects.

 

“Miles…” he whispered, still gaping at the vile experiments. “What did I do…”

 

“Well aside from the bank robberies, murdering Sand-Girl, and just being an all around  _ dick _ , you managed to force us into hiding.”

 

“I- I killed someone?!”

 

“Yeah, you did! What’s your excuse this time, Parker?”

 

He wanted to cry.

 

“I know you’ll never believe me, but that wasn’t me.”

 

Miles scoffed. “Nice try, Chameleon is behind bars.”

 

“It wasn’t Chameleon either!”

 

“Real funny. Than who was it?” His voice was sarcastic, almost taunting.

 

“It was Ock. He took over my body during our battle about a month ago.”

 

“Bullshit. That’s not even possible.”

 

“Please Miles, believe me! Somehow he did it! He trapped my consciousness in a digital realm for a  _ month _ . That’s why I haven’t been myself for so long, because I  _ wasn’t me _ .”

 

“Anya and I tried our hardest to cover your ass! We did everything we could but you treated us like shit! And now you just expect me to believe this ridiculous story? To believe that all this time we were covering for Otto Octavius? We would never!”

 

“...Anya?” He said with genuine confusion. Why would Anya be defending him?

 

“Yeah, Anya! You know,  _ Spider-Girl _ ? The one that you harassed and called inferior several times?”

 

“Anya has…  _ powers _ ?”

 

“Yeah, duh! We’ve both known since… the fight with... Ock.” Miles began to piece things together.

 

Once again Peter looked up at the experiments that hung from the walls and ceiling, then back to Miles. He dropped to his knees in tears.

 

“I’m sorry… I’m so so sorry…” he sobbed.

 

A moment went by as Miles collected his thoughts.

 

“Don’t apologize,” He put a hand on his shoulder. “That wasn’t you.”

 

\- - -

 

“Ugh this is so boring!” The young guard said, picking at a scab by his ear. “All this guy does is chill in the containment unit, no change in vitals, no spike in brain activity, nothing!”

 

“Stop complaining, Aaron!” The other guard elbowed him. “This is what you signed up for!”

 

“I know, Isaac. I just thought I was signing up for something a little more interesting.” Aaron responded, trying to suppress his irritation.

 

“I think it’s pretty interesting, you hear that this thing almost took out Spider-Man?”

 

There was a sudden beeping from the monitor, but the two guards were too caught up in conversation to notice.

 

“Ugh! I wish he had!” He scoffed. “Did you hear what he did to that Keemia girl?”

 

“Wasn’t she a supervillain?”

 

“Yeah but her crimes weren’t worth the death penalty! And even if they were, it’s not up to Spider-Man to decide that on his own!”

 

Isaac gripped his chin, puzzled at the thought. “You make a fair point...” He said reluctantly.

 

“Listen, I know Spider-Man did a lot of good back in the day, but that doesn’t excuse his recent actions. Watching this thing might be boring as hell, but I feel safer knowing that this thing has never actually killed anyone, unlike Spider-Man.”

 

“Whatever.” Isaac said with a defeated smirk.

 

“Hey man, shift’s almost up, I got the rest. You go home.”

 

“I thought you were super bored?”

 

“I am, but we’re almost done and it’s getting late.” Aaron said sincerely. “Besides I feel bad that you lost our little Spider-Man debate.” He continued, teasing.

 

Isaac laughed to himself for a moment. “Fine, I’ll go, but be careful!”

 

“You have nothing to worry about, I’ll be fine.”

 

“Ok…”

 

“Goodnight Isaac, get home safe.” Aaron said fondly.

 

“I will. Goodnight.” He responded, turning to leave. He stopped briefly at the doorway but didn’t turn around. After a moment he finally left.

 

Once Isaac was gone, Aaron noticed the beeping, and then it began to intensify. He put his hand on his gun and moved slowly to check it out. Venom was still contained but his arm was twitching.

 

“What in the hell?”

 

The glass shattered in a dramatic display of force. A strong inky black arm reached out and  grabbed the guard, impaling him with his claws. He slammed him into a wall and fled into the evening air, leaving Aaron lifeless in a pool of his own blood.

 

One name was on Venom’s mind. 

 

_ Osborn. _

 

\- - -

 

School got out and Peter and Miles decided they needed to go for a walk and sort out what happened in the past month. They had almost figured out a solid plan when suddenly several screens in Times Square switched to the news.

 

The young anchor seemed terrified as she spoke, “Breaking news! The Space Administration has just announced that the monster comprised of the V2-52 and former Daily Bugle journalist, Eddie Brock, has escaped! It has already claimed the life of one civilian, Space Administration security guard Aaron Campbell. Scientists that have worked with the V2-52 urge the public to, if they see the monster, avoid engaging with it at all costs and alert local authorities.” 

 

“ _ Venom. _ ” Peter growled, and began moving towards a dark alleyway. Miles hastily grabbed his shoulder before he could begin running.

 

“No! Let the police handle it this time, it’s too dangerous for us to do hero work anymore! We’re  _ wanted _ Pete.”

 

“You know damn well that thing will tear through every armed officer, every civilian,  _ everyone _ to get to me! I have to be the one to stop him.”

 

Before Miles could formulate a rebuttal there was a loud buzzing from Peter’s back pocket. Peter looked at his phone, one missed call and a voicemail. He frantically pressed play to listen to the voicemail. It was from Harry, his voice was soft and optimistic.

 

“Hey Pete, it’s Harry. Just calling to let you know I just landed so you can start making your way to the airport. I can’t wait to see you, I missed you a lot. I called off security, so we’ll have some privacy tonight. Besides, I know my hero boyfriend will keep me safe. See you in a bit, love you.”

 

_ Oh god, Harry! _

 

Peter ripped Miles’ hand away and bolted.

 

\- - -

 

Harry stepped through the automatic airport doors, wheeling his suitcase behind him. The sun was going down and the air had become foggy and damp, a rainstorm seemed to be on its way to the city. He slid his phone out of the back pocket of his suit pants and was about to select Peter’s number out of his recents, when he noticed how quiet it was. The airport pick up area was usually packed, full of honking cars and people, but no one seemed to be there aside from him.

 

Something was wrong, something was very wrong.

 

Then it hit him, literally.

 

A web shot out of nowhere and covered Harry’s mouth, and before he knew it his hands were tied as well. He let out a confused, muffled scream.

 

_ Why would Peter-? _

 

A figure appeared from the darkness and fog. It wasn’t Peter.

 

\- - -

 

Peter arrived to the airport as soon as he could, trying to be discreet as possible about getting around in his suit seeing that Spider-Man was a wanted criminal. The pick up spot still seemed vacant and abandoned. All that was there as evidence was a navy blue suitcase on the sidewalk that was unmistakably Harry’s. As he got closer to the parcel he noticed a small bloodstain on the fabric and his own blood ran cold.

 

_ No! I can’t be too late! _

 

He panicked for a moment, but his anxiety soon turned to anger and determination. 

 

_ But where would they go? _

 

Then he remembered Harry said he’d keep his location services on in case he couldn’t find him at the airport. Peter prayed he still had his phone.

 

Success. Harry’s phone helped track him to a storage building not far from Horizon. He knew what he had to do.

 

\- - -

 

Harry squirmed in the monster’s tight grip as they arrived at the warehouse. When they got to the roof of the building he threw the young CEO to the solid concrete surface. The collision broke a few ribs. Harry couldn’t breathe, he felt blood flooding his lungs. The pain was unbearable. 

 

He coughed, removing the webbing from his mouth with a spectacle of blood. He winced as he spoke. “Who are you? What do you want from me?”

 

The beast laughed and gave his jagged toothy grin. “We are Venom and you…  _ Osborn... _ are our last chance at revenge.”

 

Harry’s eyes widened, he wanted to fight, he wanted to defend himself, but he had no glider, no sword, no back up. He was useless.

 

The monster charged at him, claws visible. He then proceeded to impale him, throwing him off the building.

 

All Harry could manage to do was scream as he fell and hit the cold concrete ground.

 

Peter heard the scream as he was swinging and nearly let go of his webs. It could only be Harry, but when arrived at the location all he could see was Venom standing on the roof. He swung in and kicked him in the face.

 

Venom faltered but didn’t go down. 

 

“Where is he?! What did you do to him?!” Peter shouted, trying to hide the desperation in his voice. 

 

The monster slowly extended an arm, motioning to the edge of the building “See for yourself.”

 

Peter turned to the ground below and saw a beaten, bloodied figure lying motionless on the sidewalk. Then he knew.

 

“Harry!” Hurriedly descending form the building, he ran to him. “No! No! No! No!”

 

Harry turned his head slowly at the sound of approaching footsteps. “...Pete?”

 

“Oh god! Oh god!” There was a wide gash on his left cheek and blood stained his white collared shirt. It also dripped from his nose, mouth, and hairline. 

 

_ Oh god, the blood is everywhere! _

 

Peter knelt down and brought him into his arms. He winced at the sudden movement and let out a soft “Pete…” before coughing up a bit of blood.

 

“Harry, we need to get you to a hospital!”

 

“No…” His breath was strenuous.

 

“Harry, now of all times, you can’t refuse treatment!”

 

“It’s not… like that Pete. I’ll be dead before you get me there…”

 

Peter could feel the tears staining his mask. “No!” a sob was caught in his throat, “You’re gonna be ok!”

 

“Pete… can you just… take off your mask…? I wanna see your eyes…”

 

He didn’t even hesitate before he ripped his mask off and tossed it a reasonable distance away.

 

Harry laughed quietly. “There we go. God, you have the prettiest green eyes, Pete… You always have...”

 

Peter was crying harder now. “Harry please… We have to go!”

 

“I love you, Pete… I’ve always loved you…”

 

He could barely speak through his sobs, but he muttered a small “I love you too, Harry…” 

 

Harry Osborn then smiled and closed his eyes. He felt limp. Peter shouted his name over and over to no avail. He began to panic.

 

“Help! Somebody! Anybody!” He shouted, then looked down at Harry, pale and bloodied. “Please…”

 

But it was too late, Harry was gone.

 

All there was left to do was mourn.

 

He mourned everything Harry was, witty, charming, loyal, stubborn, ambitious. He mourned everything they had been through, ups and downs, joy and anger, pleasure and pain. He mourned everything that could have been, years of love and adventure, scientific achievements and advancements, cures, inventions. So many things that only Harry could bring to the world and to Peter, all gone, wasted on the crazed revenge path of a monster.

 

Venom himself had long since fled the scene, satisfied with having finally gotten his revenge. 

 

Peter pressed a shaky kiss on Harry’s forehead and continued to hold him close, his limp and lifeless body was still warm. He cried and wailed until there were no tears left to cry and his wails turned into a scream of pure agony. He was too tired to fight or even be angry, all he could feel was the crushing weight of grief.

 

Then came the sound of sirens.

 

-

 

Nothing but darkness and the occasional flicker of the blue and red lights. Memories playing in his mind like his life flashing before his eyes. The desperate choking feeling of being all alone, stranded with no sign of help. The sole desire to just be in familiar arms again.

 

That’s all that Peter Parker knew as he raised both hands above his head, and gave in.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank Becca for the commission!!
> 
> and of course I absolutely have to thank Jet, Janey, and Hayley for proofreading!
> 
> If anyone else is interested in commissioning me my info is here:
> 
> http://jayasgoggles.tumblr.com/post/181927916499/so-apparently-i-have-010-in-my-bank-account
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
